My Adventure in Pokemon High School
by DawnHikariLover
Summary: This Story is about when I entered Pokémon High School and met the girl of my dreams Dawn Hikari the blue hair coordinator of the Pokémon World.


I awoke on a Beautiful Sunny Day in the world of Kanto, Today was a special day indeed, it was the day I enter Pokemon High School, I was extremely nervous, worried but at the same time a sense of eagerness to meet all new teens like me and to maybe have lots of friends. I quickly grabbed my Books, and pokemon and zoomed down the stairs to my breakfast table. Good Morning Mom, I said cheerfully, Hi Christian are you ready for your first day of pokemon high school, yes I am and I can't wait to possibly make new friends. Remember your entering in the middle of the year so it maybe difficult, nah it ok mom I can do it. I quickly eat breakfast then flew out of the house bye mom I see you soon. I then quickly called my best friend Charizard, RAWR, charizard respond. Chairzard ready to meet new pokemon and go to pokemon high school, RAWRRR charizard roared which shook the trees or rt 1, lets go then in a flash I was on top of charizard and flying to pokemon high school. As we were on our way, I began to be nervous thinking how I was entering this new school in the middle of the year, but I strove forward with confidence. Then at last I saw the magnificent building, it was HUGE with 5 floors or more, I was completely in awe, you see my old school only was 2 floors big and no where near this size. Then me and charizard found a landing spot Charizard landed with a loud thud and a huge RAWRRRRRRRR, all the people quickly glanced at to where the magicficant sound came from, they all then whispered who is that, is he new, I wonder if he in my classroom, as they continued into the school. Return Charizard thank you, after this was done I slowly entered the school, I was welcomed to many lockers and teens in the hall directly staring at me since they never saw me before. I quickly entered the principal office, this being professor Oak, Hi Christian and welcome to pokemon high school. Thanks Professor I said with a huge smile, I know from your previous transcript you are indeed a skilled pokemon trainer, and that's why we wanted you in our school despite it being the middle of the year, thank you professor I said for accepting me to this wonderful school, I can't wait to begin, Good the professor said here's is your schedule and locker number have lots of fun and make new friends. Thanks Professor and I will, I then quickly exited the office and climbed the steps to the second floor where my locker was assigned, I quickly placed my jacket and all my belongings in it, once again people looked at me trying to figure out if they saw me before, I then slowly approached my first class room, as I was about to pull the handle, I then took a deep breath and thought to myself "I'm Ready to BE A POKEMON MASTER. Then I somehow felt charizard pokeball jiggle inside my pocket like it agrees, then with a huge smile I swung the door open and went into the classroom, right off the bat I felt thousand of eyeballs pierce me. I then went up to the teacher and said Hi my name Christian and I'm new to this school then the class whispered amongst themselves, Hi Christian and welcome my name is (Brock) let me get your seating assignments, I then turned toward the class and saw all the people in it, there was this girl with brown hair and blue eyes with a red shirt she nodded and I nodded back, then I saw this guy with green hair and purple shirt looking cool and calm, I then saw this girl with orange hair and green eyes, she seemed to be focusing on this boy with the same black hair color and brown eye color as me with a pokemon trainer cap, then my heart stopped. I saw something that made my heart go fast and made my face turn as red as apple and my hands became sweaty, there was a beautiful stunning gorgeous pretty girl with long midnight blue hair a white beanie cap, a red scarf and crystal blue eyes looking at me with a huge smile, I smiled back and we never lost contact of one another. Oh yes Christian you be sitting next to Dawn , Dawn raise your hand, then I saw the beautiful girl raise her hand, and I got very excited and happy, I quickly got to my seat and began to blush more intense seeing the most beautiful sight right next to me, during the class I was learning a lot about pokemon history then all of a sudden a heard a thud on the floor, I looked and notice Dawn had dropped something, so I decided maybe I can help so I quickly got her pencil and then handed back to her, thanks she whispered with those blue eyes staring at me and her lovely smile, I blushed madly and said no problem and then she went back to her books. I then smiled a lot and sure enough the class was over everyone quickly got up and left, I heard everyone talking about me as the new student as we all went to our next classrooms, I noticed Dawn was heading in the same direction I was so I decided to say hello, I said hi there my name is Christian and I smiled, the beautiful girl looked at me then responded in a sweet tone hi my name Is Dawn it nice to meet you and then she shook my hand. My body went into numerous sensations feeling her hand on mine, so dawn what's the next class I asked with a huge smile, well the next room is pokemon evolution, it a lot of fun she answered with a cheerful tone. I hope we sit next to eachoter I said while blushing madly, me too she said then she gave me a squeeze and smiled at me again. I was madly in love with Dawn but I knew I couldn't tell her yet. Once in Pokemon Evolutions I learned about the process of mega evolution with our teacher Mr. Rowan, sadly I wasn't sitting next to Dawn but I saw her and once in awhile we look at each other and waved then giggled. Then as fast as lighting it was lunch time, I slowly walked to the cafeteria, it was huge with so many long tables around, I was amazed at the sight. I quickly got my lunch which was a nice vegetable salad and looked for a table, "watch it jerk" a booming voice called and I got shoved very badly, I noticed the person was the same dude in my class with the pokemon trainer hat, I said then hey what you that for, hmm ash pondered I don't know because you're a piece or garbage, and then ash laughed and said also I saw what you and my girl were doing, stay away from Dawn you hear, I was shocked and sad, ok I said and began to look down sadly, haha this kid with purple hair said, lets go ash. You got it Paul then they left, I was very sad that Dawn had a boyfriend as bad as that guy and I was warned not to see Dawn anymore. I quickly found a quiet table and ate alone, then when it seemed forever lunch finally ended and we were off to pokemon gym. Our teacher Mr. Chuck made us exercise with our pokemon, I decided to exercise with my old small buddy which was a Nidoran male, HA HA HA Ash boomed, I quickly turned around to see this time Ash with three apprentices behind him, hey guys look at this nub with a puny nidoran male, how the hell you got into our school shrimp, ash called out. Yeah, this kid with auburn hair said with a purple shirt, you said it Gary the Paul guy said. Your Pathethic Paul continued and as there were about to continue, I heard a angelic voice ASH leave him alone and it was DAWN. Ash then looked and said Dawn stay away from him, Dawn got mad and said No, I Can be friends with whoever I want and your being a jerk being mean to him, Ash then chuckled and said your lucky punk my girlfriend was here to stop me, next time it wont be that way. Lets go guys, then the three dudes left the scene, I was sad and said thanks Dawn for helping me, she said no problem and said how ash Is getting on her nerves, Dawn I asked, Yes Christian Dawn answered with her lovely smile, why are you with a mean piece of garbage like Ash, Dawn looked at me and said, well Ash used to be nicer but lately he been very mean to me and im afraid to well, break up and dawn began to almost cry. Dawn don't be worried I promise I will protect you, she looked at me with a cheerful smile, I know you will Christian, I got to go now, I said Bye Dawn I see you soon, she smiled you to ,then Dawn did something I didn't expect, She blew me a kiss and ran very fast, I began to blush madly and somehow felt I caught the kiss from Dawn, after the day ended and I head home. While on my way home I decided to think of a way to help Dawn from Ash controlling her and being mean, I decided to face him tomorrow. The Next day I awoke very early and quickly left the house leaving my mom a note saying I had an important test, I honestly didn't I got to school very early so I can confront Ash, and then I saw Ash Ketchum, I then yelled hey Jerk, Ash turned around and said what did you just say puny pokeball, listen I don't like you treating me like crap and being mean to Dawn, she told me how sad she is at your disrespect toward her, Ash said stay out of my way and mind your own business about me and my stupid Girlfriend. Dawn is my business and I care for her more than you do, you don't care about her and you're a mean piece of dirt, ash said alright tough guy how about we settle this with a pokemon battle, or are you too weak to face me. HAHA ash laughed with a boom. I'm not afraid to face a low life and piece of scum looser like you. Ash then gave me a hard shove 3:00 after school be there, and he walked away. I said to myself I won't loose this for the world, and Dawn means the world to me I said with confidence. The day then went by very Fast, and sure enough word spread throughout the school of the Pokémon battle, throughout the day I got evil glares from Paul, Gary and then many warnings from Other students saying, you made the biggest mistake of your life, Ash is the most high level Pokémon trainer here, all my answers were I can take a jerk like him. He is a bully and mean to someone I care about then all the kids wonder in awe who that person was.

Then it was time, I stepped on to the battlefield with confidence, by this time the whole entire school gathered to see the dispute, I couldn't see Dawn or anyone in sight, then all of a sudden in a flash ash was there. Lets me get this over with and defeat this magikarp in the process Ash chuckled, then he said I make you a deal jerk ash yelled out, if I win you don't bother me and you know who ever again got it nub, I then said, if I Win you break up with her and leave me and her alone, the whole crowd was whispering trying to figure out who this girl is. CHARIZARD I CHOOSE YOU and I chucked the poke ball, RAWRR charizard rawred loudly and shook the battlefield, ha ash said weak, I choose you Pikachu, PIKA PI ,Ash Pikachu was ready and glaring at charizard. BATTLE BEGIN a voice in the crowd shouted, Pikachu use agility lets make this fast PIKA and Pikachu began to move like lighting, CHARIZARD don't let your eyes off of it movements, HA what a looser ash called out, Pikachu use THUNDERBOLT lets make this quick I got things to do, PIKAAAAAA CHUUUUUUUU the thunderbolt flashed toward chairzard, CHARIZARD dodge it, RAWR and charizard at fast speeds dodge it, the whole school crowd began to talk furiously, CHAIRZARD use DragonBreath, PIKACHU use volt tackle lets go, PIKA PIKA PIKA , the attacks collided ,Pikachu took heavy damage but still fought through the dragon breath to score a hit on charizard, RAWRRR charizard cried in damage, you can do it charizard use FLAMETHROWER, charizard fired a flamethrower which scored a direct hit on Pikachu, PIKAAA Pikachu cried as it got pushed back, PIKACHU use THUNDER lets go, PIKA CHUUUUUUU Pikachu Cried, charizard use fly to dodge it, RAWRR charizard soared into the air I then called charizard use Hyper Beam, RAWRRRRR Charizard Launched a massive Hyper Beam which knocked Pikachu back , Pikachu ash yelled, agility then THUNDER, PIKA then before I knew it CHARIZARD WAS HIT CRITICAL RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR CHARIZARD FELL DOWN. Charizard was lying on the ground motionless, everyone looked in shock, Pikachu ash commanded lets make it suffer VOLT TACKLE, PIKAPIKAPKAPIKAPIKAPIKA, I then screamed YOU CAN DO IT CHARIZARD then CHARIZARD EYES SPRUNG TO LIFE AND SOARED TO THE SKY .RAWRRRR, then charizard landed on the ground. I then knew what I had to do and felt at the moment CHARIZARD IT'S TIME, FOR DAWN HIKARI PLATINUM BERLITZ THE BLUE HAIR CORIDNATOR USE FIRE BLAST the whole crowd Gasped and started to talk all around, then all of a sudden Charizard Tail Flame Grew so large that it soared up 20 ft in the air, then it let out A RAWRRR so loud that the battlefield shook and the entire school shook, then CHARIZARD EYES turned A fire Look. I then figured out that our pokemon sense the same emotions we feel so it knew my love for dawn was powerful. NOW CHARIZARD FOR DAWN FIRE BLAST, what was amazing the Fire Blast wasn't the normal red color, it was Blue and it Took The Entire Field over by storm, PIKA PIIIIIIIII and Pikachu was Down and OUT, Pikachu is unable to battle the winner is CHARIZARD AND VICTOR IS CHRISTIAN FROM SINNOH, the Crowd Roared and cheered, ash looked away and walked with Gary and Paul following him all looking down. WE DID IT CHARIZARD RAWR RAWR charizard spited out fire in all directions and gave me a big hug, return charizard as it gave me a thumbs up and went inside its pokeball. The crowd all came over and congratulate me on the victory, then all of a sudden I saw the most beautiful sight running to me with open arms, Oh Christian you saved me and dawn smiled really bright, Dawn I love you I think you're the most kind pretty, sweet, pure girl inside and out as I smiled, Dawn smiled back and said I think you're the most friendly, handsome, caring boy in the world and I love you so much. Then something magical happen, me and dawn shared our first kiss together, my whole body felt it was in another world kissing dawn, there was no words to describe the happiness and all the feelings I felt inside, my heart felt it opened with all these sensations I never felt before, then me and Dawn hugged and smiled into each other eyes, I knew this be a relationship that would last forever.


End file.
